


Danganronpa : Murderous Melodies

by Aeolus8E3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeolus8E3/pseuds/Aeolus8E3
Summary: Danganronpa MM is a rewrite of an already attempted rewrite of DR V3: KH. That project has been scrapped and now the story is told again from a different perspective.I as a writer do not claim DR as my own, including the characters.Current status: Chapter 0 : Part 01 Uploaded at 8:50pm EDT Time on 28.02.2021
Kudos: 8





	1. Part 00: Preamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Part 1 of Chapter 0]

[WARNING; DANGANRONPA IS A VERY DARK GAME. IT EXPLORES TOPICS SUCH AS MURDER, GORE, AND OTHER ELEMENTS OF THE LIKE. I suggest that if you are bothered by topics such as those, please be advised that this may not be for you. I write not to bother, I do not wish for anyone to stumble into this disturbed. I as a writer do not own Danganronpa or the characters, let alone the basic story. This story only exists as a rewrite, all rights go to Spike Chunsoft and the brilliant minds behind a decade old story that impacts me to this day.  
Thank you very much for reading through.]

…  
Have you ever felt this odd feeling each time you begin something?  
Before a concert, ignore that stage fright, and you’ll see it.  
That silence before the song begins.  
Silence, something that is essentially nothing; becomes something we feel.  
Don't you consider that odd? It certainly confuses me.  
That opening breakthrough; it either stops you or pushes you forward.  
…  
Geez, who let me ramble like this.  
My apologies, guess I'm just nervous to start this show.  
Why am I nervous? That I don't even have the answer to.  
**Especially when I can be confident. I know what's going to happen; and I welcome it.**  
Still, I can feel that feeling inside of me...strange.  
…  
It's going to start soon, the feeling inside each of us gets louder.  
Even with **errors** , the show must go on, right?  
…  
The curtain is rising,  
I ask you, the **audience**  
If you are ready for our show?

**As the one who brought this to you, I am excited to perform with this group for you.**  
**Let us make a melody together; one to drown out that white noise; with the truth that will save us all.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!  
> I am very excited to write for you all again, thank you all for waiting. I had this chapter written for a while and I was eager to show it.  
> The other part is now posted! I finally figured out how to add notes to this chapter, at the expense of having to re-write it. Funny in a way, it seems I'm re-writing everything. 
> 
> Thank you all for making it this far, I am very proud to write for you. I hope that you all have a lovely day/night.


	2. Part 01: The Girl From the Locker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Finale of Chapter 0]
> 
> A girl named Kaede Akamatsu wakes up in a new environment, she is not alone. Accompanied by a new stranger, all is turned over when they learn the dark truth of their situation.

…

The room was silent, yet filled with a feeling of distortion. A chaos that brought a new order. An odd sensation of pressure that could not be described with words since silence ruled all.

…

This room is the beginning of a new story;

One where the silent distortion will speak volumes against the challenges that rest in future’s palm.

  
  


The silence in the room broke, a sound coming from inside of a locker made its presence known.    
Then another shudder, more noise. As if the locker was being shaken, or a chicken desperately trying to escape an egg.

After another struggle, the latch opened and a girl fell out of the locker. After a thud the room grew silent for a long moment of repose.

And after some time, the girl, the protagonist, came to.

“Ow..what was that?” She muttered as she brought a hand to her head.

As she stood up her eyes directed themselves to the ground. “Where...am I exactly?”, she called out to the silent classroom. It gave no verbal response.   
  
The girl looked inside of the locker she emerged from, confused. She noticed a piece of fabric stuck to one of the hooks of the latch. She didn’t have the opportunity to inspect it closer before she heard a light thud from the neighboring locker. She jumped slightly, and hesitantly opened the locker next to hers. As the door creaked, she saw a lump begin to tip out of the locker. Instinctively, she caught whatever was falling, with a slight struggle to keep her balance. It took her a moment to realize that in fact she was holding a teenage boy in her arms.

After a moment, the boy’s eyes opened as his head hung low and his hat lower on the floor. He quickly stumbled up and the two awkwardly shuffled until a sense of balance was found. The boy stepped back and collected his hat.

“My apologies for that.” He said as he tugged the brim of his cap. “But, thank you for catching me.” He seemed grateful, but also confused. His eyes weren’t focused on the girl who assisted him, but the room they were in.

“Just who are you? Why were you in a locker? And...and just where are we?” The girl asked; she already went through the process of being entranced by the mystery. So now she questioned the boy with a sense of desperation for an answer.

The boy with the hat blinked for a moment, snapping out of his investigation. “You don’t remember how you got here?” 

The girl from the locker didn’t register what that confirmed at first. “What do you mean by that?”

He brought a mouth to his hands, his eyes fixated on the two lockers in the corner of the room. “I don’t exactly recall ever coming to a place like this, are we kidnapped?”   
  
The girl immediately shot back; “You’re joking. Don’t make a joke like that.” She couldn’t think of a reason why she would ever be a target for kidnapping.

“I’m sorry but I’m being serious; so let’s just...look for an escape.” He declared after a moment.

She sighed, “Geez, can I at least know who you are.”

The boy, who already moved to one of the desks, turned to face the girl who helped him. “Ah, sorry. You want an introduction. I’m Shuichi, Shuichi Saihara.”

“Kaede Akamatsu.” The girl returned. And after a moment walked in his direction. “Now lets get searching, this room is creeping me out.”

The room in question was a mix of different aesthetics. A futuristic classroom with signs of plant life emerging from the walls or corners of the room. The dim light on the monitor, the lack of visible light from the closed up windows; all of it came together to create an opening atmosphere that was anything from welcoming.

“Shuichi...you said we were kidnapped.” Kaede sat down at one of the desks, trying to go over any information she may have. “But why? I don’t understand except for one thing, but even then it makes no sense.”   
  
Shuichi looked up, hesitating to respond. “I can think of a possibility; although I’m not too certain in it.” He continued after seeing a pleading stare from Kaede to continue. “But, for me I can see why someone would want me for an  **ultimate** skill I have.”    
  
Kaede’s eyes widened as she shot out of her seat. “Ultimate...hey you have a talent as well.”

Shuichi matched Kaede’s expression of surprise. “Yes, actually. Kaede are we both ultimate students?” 

Kaede nodded, despite the disbelief inside of her. She never expected to meet another ultimate. “So we’re both high targets, great...What would they want with some pianist, and well- you?”

“Detective.” Shuichi corrected her. “I’m the Ultimate Detective, although I consider myself just a novice who got lucky.” He dismissed the topic with a wave, “That’s all I’ll say.” He paused to close his eyes for a moment, then resuming the conversation and looking directly at Kaede. “Regardless, since we are both of some importance; my full name is Shuichi Saihara.”

“Ah, we’re restating who we are.” Kaede followed along. “I’m Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist. Nice to meet another one of me.” She smiled politely then readdressed the elephant in the room. “We should explore the rest of this place now.”   
  
“Ah, right then. Sorry.” Shuichi’s words were short as he made his way to the exit.

Kaede was closer so she had less of a walk, as she rested her hand on the wall ready to open the door to an unfamiliar territory; the lights went off. It took a moment to register that she accidentally placed her hand on a light switch.

“My bad, Shuichi. Let’s get going.” She held her breath and turned the doorknob, but the other voice halted her.   
  
“Please wait just a moment-” Shuichi now had Kaede’s attention as she faced him. “The desks..for an instance I saw they had something written on them.” He looked over at the desks in the classroom, then frowned when Kaede didn’t seem to follow. “Please, turn the lights off again, I want to make sure it wasn’t just my imagination.”

Kaede hesitantly turned the lights off after giving no verbal response. With the lights off, the two now saw the front row of desks had in fact revealed a glow to them.    
The two followed the light, confused. The green hue guided them with small text written on them.   
  
Kaede squinted as she read the neon green text, it only clicked after whispering under her breath what these words truly meant.    
Both Kaede and Shuichi looked at each other in disbelief as a panic conjured itself inside of Kaede. Neither dared to say anything, they only allowed a silent confirmation that they read the same thing.   
  
On the desks by the lockers that the two woke up in, a truth was written in a sickly green ink. The uncomfortable atmosphere of the room became tainted with terror as the letters spelled out a prophecy Kaede and Shuichi could not understand just yet. All it took was one sentence to truly illuminate the situation laid before them.   
  
“ **Welcome to your killing game, each of your lives are now in constant danger.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, it's me again !  
> With this chapter I do want to clarify some things, so please have patience with me.  
> -At the moment, I do have a lot on my plate. Driving lessons, high school courses, and also my own personal fangan. I feel bad to say this is a low priority project. Regardless, I don't want it to be misunderstood that I don't care. I enjoy writing and I loved getting motivation back for this. But, there are other things I do work for, unfortunately. I say that to say, this project may have long hiatuses and the like. But I won't rush, unlike I did with my last attempt. I want to still give you content, however delayed it may be.  
> -I understand how it may be obvious that I am not the best with words. Describing things such as emotions along with other things are certainly things I struggle with. So I apologize if I come across as awkward in these bits or for chapter descriptions, I am aware of it.  
> -Adding on, there will be times were I will use a script like format (for those who've been here since the beginning my heart goes out to you, think of it like the trials); where it's mainly dialogue and hardly any action. This will come for moments that involve the group together, or multiple people. For small interactions between two people however, I hope to keep the regular format. Sometimes I run out of things to connect with dialogue. "She said" "He huffed" , I can only do it for so long. I apologize because I understand that may make my performance as a writer not the best, but I do ask for your understanding still.
> 
> With that out of the way, the story of the prologue doesn't end here. Chapter 0 acted as an opening bit, and for the two we saw in this chapter to understand their situation. A prologue that you would expect will follow after this. I wanted to start the story differently then just "meet people, mascot shows up, murder game begins". Taking it down a different route is something I'm personally satisfied with, regardless of how small of a difference it was. But still I do hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thank you very much for your time, I seriously appreciate writing for you.


End file.
